Yellow Birdy Cup
by Rei Mizuko
Summary: ^_^ Yes, doesn't the title make you curious? Curiouser and curiouser... Warning: Xellos/Filia! ^.^ R & R plz!


Filia stared at the ceiling. She could hear the crickets chirping a melody outside in her yard though the slightly parted stain glass windows of her bedroom. Her thoughts drifted…  
  
"You know", she murmured to herself, "If you look hard enough you can almost see that purple haired namagomi…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking steps we're all downtown  
  
What's my problem I don't wanna socialize  
  
Why don't they leave me alone...  
  
  
  
  
  
The sleepy Golden Ryuuzoku moved her gaze down to the floor. The pale moon reflected soft colors onto the polished wooden floor.  
  
o.O; Mental bwap. Who wants raw garbage on their floors or ceilings anyways? Even if it's purple haired. Probably give them nightmares about Mazokus with staffs…  
  
  
  
Xel crept in through the slightly parted windows. He pushed them open slowly so that they wouldn't creek. Xellos used the 'old fashioned way', as much as he disliked it. Ah well, he'd rather use the old fashioned way than wake the sleeping Ryuuzoku and her mace with his sudden aura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bad boys, jealous girls  
  
Been there, done that, I just wanna fantasize  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh! This was going to be so much fun! Heheheh… Xellos grinned as he thought up a devious trick to play on the napping Filia.  
  
The trickster priest gazed down at Filia's sleeping form. Xellos tilted his purple haired head. The Golden Ryuuzoku's hair was gracefully spread about her head like a halo, except for a few rebel hairs. Xel frowned thoughtfully, then leaned down and swept away those evil blonde strands that hung in Filia's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring at the ceiling thinking 'bout you  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...  
  
It's a freaky feeling, what can I do...  
  
  
  
  
  
Xel sighed and grinned thoughtfully ear to ear (not literally ;).  
  
"Annoyance can wait 'til tomorrow, ne?"  
  
He crept back out the way he came.  
  
  
  
As soon as the general/priest left, the blonde Ryuuzoku opened one blue eye. She smiled mischievously to herself. She promised herself that she'd land him a good hit with her mace-sama and strangle him a few times.  
  
"I'll be ready for you, Xellos Metallium…"  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't like anyone, the way I like you  
  
I don't go anywhere, if you're not there too  
  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was barely pouring in through the windows of Filia's home.  
  
Speaking of pouring, Filia was pouring herself some of her homemade tea. She carefully filled a little china cup with little roses on the side. Then, Filia placed the pot down and seated herself. Careful not to spill, she took a delicate sip.  
  
"What a selfish dragon you're being, Fi-chan! Aren't you going to share with an old friend?  
  
Filia twitched at the sound of her nick-name.  
  
"I know how to share… even with Mazoku filth like you…", she murmured to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
You're the only one good enough for me  
  
Those others just won't do  
  
I don't like anyone but you  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos twitched… he opened his mouth to retort someway evil, but decided to settle for tea. He got himself a tea cup with little yellow birds on it and sat down at Filia's kitchen table. Then, Xel picked up the pot and poured himself a generous cupful with a cheerful grin.  
  
Filia twitched again. She was on the brink of smashing that smile right off his face….  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, they think I'm a little obsessed  
  
But their sentiment doesn't affect me  
  
I'm concentrating on you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xel drank his tea calmly and observed the fuming Ryuuzoku over the rim of his yellow birdy cup. Her sapphire eyes held a venomous glare and her lips were pursed in a thin line of frustration.  
  
Her voice rang out.  
  
"Well go on, namagomi, what do you want?"  
  
Xel twitched at the sound of the nickname that Filia had given him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to give you everything  
  
But if I do, will you think the less of me  
  
(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)  
  
  
  
"Sore wa…ow!… Itaii…"  
  
Everybody's favorite spiked bashing object [mace-sama] made forcefully contact with the purple haired head. Filia was standing with her mace in hand enraged and annoyed. So much for her clever plan… ARGH!!! ;; Why didn't things ever go her way? It wasn't fair. That filthy Mazoku always got the better of her explosive temper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everybody else, just wasting my time  
  
(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)  
  
Baby can't you tell, we're two of a kind  
  
  
  
  
  
Filia slumped down to the wooden floor, mace and all. She bore a look of frustration. It simply was not fair! Not fair, not fair! She was smart enough, sure. All ready with her clever Mazoku annoying plan…Filia smashed her fists against the floor (oh owchies…) and then…  
  
She began to sob.  
  
  
  
Xel watched Filia sink to the floor. Her big blue eyes glimmered with tears. Her suddenly unleashed emotions rushed at him. Frustration… anger… sadness… longing…Xellos winced to himself. Surely he should be enjoying this? After all, how many times had that mace-sama of hers smashed unpleasantly (or pleasantly) into his head? How many times had he been called 'raw garbage'? Countless.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't like anyone, the way I like you  
  
I don't go anywhere, if you're not there too  
  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
  
  
  
  
  
Xel twitched uncomfortably as Filia cried quietly to herself, no longer aware of the watching Mazoku. He sighed and slipped off his chair…  
  
  
  
She felt warm arms embracing her crouched figure. She wiped away a few tears and gazed up. Could it be? She reached up with one soft hand and touched his face to make sure she was seeing right.  
  
"X-Xellos..?"  
  
  
  
  
  
You're the only one good enough for me  
  
Those others just won't do  
  
I don't like anyone (anyone but you...)  
  
  
  
  
  
He placed a gloved finger over her quivering lips.  
  
"Shhhh.. it's okay Fi-chan…"  
  
  
  
She knew she should resist, after all, he was Mazoku and she was Ryuuzoku. Evil and good. He had slaughtered so many of her kind unmercifully. He had insulted her and taunted her. But all she could manage was a protective wiggle.  
  
She needed this. Someone to care about her. Someone to comfort her without questioning or thought of reward…and soft caring words…  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now…  
  
Starring at the ceiling thinking 'bout you  
  
It's a freaky feeling, what can I do...  
  
  
  
  
  
Filia wrapped her arms around Xellos and snuggled against his warm clothes.  
  
"Don't leave me…"  
  
Xellos grinned down at her.  
  
"I won't…"  
  
"Not ever?"  
  
"Not ever."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Xellos blinked and replied to her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Because I love you, selfish dragon."  
  
Filia hesitated.  
  
"I love you too…"  
  
  
  
  
  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
  
You're the only one good enough for me  
  
Those others just won't do  
  
I don't like anyone but you (but you...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Crazy Ramblings: Err… yeah. This story was my most romantic yet! Yes, I know. Lame, ne? No kissing or anything. *Sigh* Oh well… It was more romantic that 'Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls' though (I love that fanficcy! ^_^)… Oh yeah, and the song is 'I Don't Like Anyone' sung by DREAM. ^.^; All the characters and songs are © to their rightful owners. 


End file.
